The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a mechanical vibrating element which is driven by a driving means operable at variable frequencies.
In diverse technical fields mechanical elements are operated so as to vibrate. The vibrating element typically is driven by a driving means which is coupled mechanically or in a different manner, e.g. electromagnetically to the vibrating element. In order to minimize the power consumption of the driving means it is advantageous to operate the driving means so that the vibrating element is stimulated to oscillate at its resonance frequency.
Due to diverse influences such as environmental influences it may happen that the mechanical properties of the vibrating element change, this means that also the resonance frequency of the vibrating element can change during lifetime and operation. Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art to take into consideration adjusting the resonance frequency at which a mechanical vibrating element is operated depending on varying mechanical properties of the vibrating element.
Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art to take into consideration adjusting the resonance frequency at which a mechanical vibrating element is operated depending on varying mechanical properties of the vibrating element.